


That Angel Should With Angel War

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: To Reign in Hell [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean is Michael, Dean!Michael, Gen, Humour, Michael!Dean, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit finally goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Angel Should With Angel War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).



> Here it is, the final installment in my (increasingly ridiculous) series. Enjoy.

**That Angel Should With Angel War**

_“…though strange to us it seemed_  
 _At first, that angel should with angel war…”_

_-Paradise Lost, Book VI_

 

The angels ended up kind of panicking once they worked out where Michael had disappeared to this time.

But then, if Gabriel had found himself standing against Michael with the united legions of Hell behind him, he would have kind of panicked, too.

Michael made a scarily _good_ ruler of hell. He had always been a dedicated general, and the demon seemed to respond well to endlessly rattled-off orders and the prospect of fighting heaven _properly._

Castiel, in his own way, was equally frightening as Michael’s aide-de-camp. He was ruthlessly efficient, and the situation brought out his innate soldier qualities in a way nothing else had.

Gabriel found himself mostly baby-sitting Sam while Michael planned and barked commands; Gabriel discovered that he liked the quieter hunter, and found himself feeling sorry for the kid. Gabriel was used enough to Michael’s Battle Mode, but he still didn’t like it much; to Sam it was a completely new side of his brother, and a pretty damn distressing one.

On the day that the angels went to raze the Earth, Gabriel joined Michael’s terrible army in the raiment of the Messenger, and marched at Michael’s side.

 

  
Michael led forth the demons wearing the armour of the Commander of the Host, which gleamed and shone red and bright in the sun.

His wings were flared in challenge and in fury, while his sword burned with the righteous fire that belonged to Michael’s blade alone. In short, he was badass.

Zachariah stared in horror at Michael’s smile, full of darkness and shadow, and a rage so great that it had burned in him even when deprived of his memories and Grace. To see Michael as The Warrior was a fearsome thing, but to see him twisted by the grief and bitterness that had tainted them all, and tarnished by the ghoulish light of hell…

Well, no wonder half the poor bastards facing him deserted on the spot.

 

  
Michael, of course, just gave Zachariah a bloodthirsty grin.

“Go ahead,” he growled. “Make my day.”

(“Michael!” Gabriel groaned, and facepalmed.

“Dude, did my brother just quote Dirty Harry at Zachariah in the middle of the Apocalypse?” Sam asked by his elbow, from inside the gaggle of bodyguards Michael had assigned to him.

“Yes he did, Sam. Our brother is a giant ham.”)

“Let’s get this party started,” Castiel agreed. Gabriel made a mental note to stop Castiel from watching any more of those buddy action movies Michael kept recommending to him. Michael was bad enough on his _own._ He didn’t need a partner in this shit.

“You  can’t _do_ this,” Zachariah spluttered.

Michael just smirked at him, and let his Grace catch alight.

Michael was all light and rage and fire, and when he called forth all his Grace it roared out to blaze like a howling inferno, burning and bright and uncontrollable.

Zachariah stumbled back before he could be seared by the strength of Michael’s Grace.

“ _I am MICHAEL!_ ” Michael’s voice roared out across the battlefield, amplified by Gabriel’s abilities as Messenger, full of wrath and offended piety. “ _I am the Commander of the Host! For too long you have followed the likes of Zachariah, drawn unto the path of the craven and the unrighteous, diverted from the Plan we were created to uphold! No more! I shall bring the Host back to their state of exalted righteousness, and see that things unfold as they should! WHO STANDS WITH ME?!_ ”

Gabriel grinned as the Host broke ranks to surge over to Michael, leaving Zachariah and his goons standing impotently on the other side of the battlefield. Even Raphael was walking across to join his elder brother.

“Okay, he might be a huge ham,” Gabriel told Sam, grinning  like there was no tomorrow. “But you’ve got to admit, he does it _really well._ ”

"Yeah," said Sam, staring. "I can see that." 


End file.
